


Ghosts of the Old Chateau

by VerilousBack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Lusamine and Cynthia are called in to rid the Old Chateau of the Ghost Pokemon inhabiting it, but things don't quite go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

The Old Chateau was known as one of the most haunted buildings on the planet, countless Ghost Pokémon of all types inhabiting the place. Once, however, it had been a very normal, albeit excessively fancy, home, housing various noble families throughout the years.

Recently, there had been talks of locals working to restore the Old Chateau to its former glory, but to do that, first the Ghost Pokémon had to be removed. To that end, two high level Trainers had been called in; Head of Alola’s Aether Foundation, Lusamine and Sinnoh’s own Champion, Cynthia.

Together, the two entered the decrepit old home and battled countless numbers of the Ghost types that had infested the building, defeating the numerous but ultimately weak creatures.

Soon they came to a large room deep in the back of the Old Chateau, and within it floated two much larger than normal Haunters. The two expert trainers reached for the Poké Balls at their waists, the pair of Haunters chuckling at them as they did so.

Suddenly the two trainers heard a loud cry from behind them, turning to face two Ghastlys flying at them. The two ghosts slammed into the women, entering their bodies and and taking partial control of them to force them to the ground on their knees.

Against their will, Cynthia and Lusamine’s mouths began to open, the pair of Haunters still letting out their sinister laughs.

Once their mouths had opened as wide as they would go, one of the Haunters began to float forward, eventually stopping in front of Cynthia. With one last chuckle, the Haunter began to pour itself into her, flowing past the Champion’s lips and down her throat. The Ghastly resting in her body kept her from resisting, making her tip her head back and swallow down the Ghost-type creature.

With the Haunter’s possession of the trainer’s body well underway, the Ghastly vacated Cynthia’s body, leaving its ally to take its new body. With the Ghastly no longer holding her back, Cynthia made an effort to break away from the Haunter, but found her body was frozen, unable to make even the smallest move as the Haunter rooted itself inside of her.

Soon Cynthia began unwillingly letting out moans, a part of her buried deep inside actually wanting to take the Ghost Pokémon inside of her. The Champion tried to push that part of herself away, but as she gulped down more of the Haunter’s essence, that odd desire to be possessed only moved more to the front of her mind.

Eventually she let out one final gulp, sealing the last of the Haunter inside of her and her head drooping as the Ghost-type took her over. An eerie silence filled the room before Cynthia finally opened her eyes, now a glowing purple, and let out the same dark chuckle as the Haunter inside of her had earlier.

Without saying a word, Cynthia rushed behind Lusamine, grabbing ahold of the other woman and placing a hand on her chin to hold her mouth open. With Lusamine held back by the possessed trainer, the Ghastly inside her flew out, its job now done. The other Haunter quickly approached her, cackling and then following its companion’s example by beginning to flow down Lusamine’s throat.

The Aether President didn’t bother trying to fight back. From just watching how easily Cynthia had been possessed, she knew she had no chance of breaking free, accepting her fate and heavily gulping down the Ghost-type.

Cynthia soon began rubbing her hand over Lusamine’s throat, feeling the slight bulge the flowing mist of the Haunter was creating. She tipped the other woman’s head back a bit, allowing the Ghost Pokémon easier entry into her.

This Haunter took far less time getting inside of its new body than the other had, quickly slipping down Lusamine’s gullet and causing her to swallow loudly, the sound echoing through the room. Like the other woman Lusamine went limp briefly as the Haunter rooted inside of her, body twitching and shaking occasionally as the body snatching completed.

Moments later, Lusamine’s eyes opened slowly, glowing the same deep purple as Cynthia’s. The two trainers chuckled in unison, and then began to leave the building. Soon they would claim that the Ghost Pokémon had been completely removed from the Old Chateau, but unbeknownst to the locals, any female trainer who stepped within its walls from then on would become host to one of the mansion’s many spectral inhabitants.


	2. Chapter 2

After months of being closed for repairs, Sinnoh’s Old Chateau was finally about to re-open for business. People from all regions had traveled for the grand re-opening, organized by Lusamine and Cynthia, the two Trainers who had cleared the building of its Ghost Pokémon infestation in order for it to be re-opened.

Unbeknownst to the general public however, was the fact that only two Haunters no longer inhabited the place, and that was because they currently resided in Cynthia and Lusamine’s bodies. Otherwise the place was still packed full of Ghosts, just eager for a vulnerable vessel to waltz on in.

Deciding to get a head start on the body snatching, Lusamine and Cynthia had sent out invitations to a handful of women, telling them that they had been chosen to receive an early stay in the Chateau before it properly re-opened in a few days.

It was a tough decision, so many cute girls had come to see the Chateau reopen after all, but eventually they had made their decisions. The chosen women were Kanto Elite Four member Lorelei, Karen of Johto’s Elite Four, Sabrina, Kanto’s resident Psychic type Gym Leader, Unova’s Professor Juniper, and Fennel, a scientist also from Unova who held a close relationship with Juniper.

They had all received their invites and arrived punctually just after sundown, and were led into the main dining hall where 5 teapots sat on the table in the center of the room.

“We’re so glad you could all join us.” Lusamine said, the possessed Aether President putting on her best kindly voice.

“Oh no, pleasure is all ours. You’re the ones who invited us.” Juniper said.

“Fancy places like this aren’t normally my style, but with all the hype this place has gotten, I just had to come check it out” Karen said as she glanced around, eyeing all the obviously expensive decorations and furniture.

“Regardless, we hope you’ll enjoy your time here, even if it is only for one night.” Cynthia responded, her own voice slightly sweet to try and hide her and her partner’s true intentions. 

“Oh, I’m certain we will.” Juniper said back.

“All right, well, how about we all sit and have a drink, hm?” Lusamine interjected, gesturing to the room’s large table.

“That sounds lovely!” Fennel said, quickly and excitedly taking a seat at the table, followed by the other women.

When all the guests were seated, Cynthia and Lusamine remained standing, the Sinnoh Champion clapping her hands together before speaking once more. “All right, drink up ladies.” Right on cue with Cynthia’s words, a group of Polteageists emerged from the teapots, the Ghost types’ sudden appearance causing the small group of women to gasp in surprise.

Before the trainers could react, the Pokémon utilized a low level Hypnosis. The attack wasn’t strong enough to fully put them to sleep, but it made them just tired enough that they’d be unable to escape.

“Now let’s have some real fun! Give us a show, babies!” Lusamine said to the Polteageists, punctuating her words with a cackling laugh that matched the Hunter inside of her.

“And don’t forget, you can take your time. They won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” Cynthia added.

At that, the first of the Ghost types approached its chosen body, deciding that Sabrina would be an excellent fit for it. The Pokémon’s hand reached for Sabrina’s chin, but merely passed through, its ethereal form unable to make contact with her.

Lusamine took note of this, making her way over to and behind Sabrina, placing her hands on the Psychic trainer’s chin. “Oh, how thoughtless of us. We’ve gotten so used to these bodies we forgot you need some assistance to get inside them.” Lusamine turned to Cynthia, a smirk on her face. “But we’re more than happy to help, aren’t we?” Cynthia nodded in silent agreement, that same smirk growing in her face as well.

Refocusing her attention, Lusamine began to open Sabrina’s mouth, eventually stopping once the Gym Leader’s mouth was gaping open. An entrance now made, the Polteageist dove down Sabrina’s throat, eager to leave the confines of the ancient teapot for a more proper vessel.

“Ooh, somebody's excited! No surprise though. It’s sooo nice to have a real body. ‘Specially one as cute as any of these girls.” Lusamine giggled.

With the earlier Hypnosis keeping her exhausted, Sabrina could do nothing to resist the Ghost type. The only movements she was even capable of making being slight jolts of her arms and legs as the Ghost type forced itself down her bulging throat.

Lusamine giggled lightly as she reached a hand down to Sabrina’s neck, stroking over the bulge in the younger woman’s throat.

“Feel that? That little bulge down in your gullet? Don’t you just love it? I know I do. Your cute little throat just stretching out while a Ghost Pokémon makes its way inside you. It’s so… hot.”

Luasmine’s teasing whispers in Sabrina’s ear brought a shiver to the Gym Leader’s body. The way she talked about this situation like she was enjoying it - getting off on it - was honestly a little frightening.

More frightening, however, was when Sabrina noticed that part of her was starting to enjoy this. Subconsciously she had begun swallowing and pushing forward slightly, easing the Polteageist’s entry into her body. And the fact that part of her was assisting in the takeover of her body scared Sabrina more than anything.

“That’s it, baby, just let it in. I know this is all probably a little scary, but it’s okay. This body was scared too, but once she gave in and accepted it she had so much fun.” Lusamine continued her teasing, emphasizing it with the occasion lick and nibble at the Gym Leader’s ear.

“If you’re worried you’ll just vanish once it’s inside you, don’t be. You’ll still be in there, you'll just be in the passenger’s seat. It wouldn’t be very much fun for you if you just disappeared.” Lusamine’s reassurances did little to actually help calm Sabrina down, though she had a feeling the Aether President knew that and her attempts at soothing her were just something to add to her own enjoyment.

Suddenly, Sabrina’s gulps got heavier and more frequent, the Gym Leader becoming more afraid as she realized that her body was truly beginning to turn against her and accept the Polteageist inside of her.

From there, it was only a matter of seconds before the Ghost type disappeared down her throat, the bulge in her neck vanishing as the spirit took root in her body. Sabrina tried her best to resist, hoping that if she concentrated hard enough she could stay in control of herself, but her efforts were for naught, and soon her head dropped down as she became a passenger in her own body.

Only seconds later Sabrina looked up, her eyes shining briefly, signifying her new host. Looking down at her chest, she immediately reached for her breasts, but was quickly halted by Lusamine. “Now I’m sure you’re very excited to have a body and you just can’t wait to stretch your legs, but first we’ve got to get your friends into these other lovely ladies, okay?”

As tempted as she was to ignore the blonde woman and fondle herself anyway, Sabrina nodded in agreement. There would plenty of time to have fun later. “Atta girl. Cynthia, be a dear and handle Fennel, would you?”

Without a word, Cynthia slinked behind Fennel, ready to prepare her for her own possession. “Please, no, j-just let me go! Y-you wouldn’t want my b-body anyway! It’s not-” Fennel’s pleas were silenced as Cynthia’s hands darted to her chin, forcing her mouth open.

“Oh, shut it. Hurry up and start getting in her.” Following Cynthia’s orders, the Polteageist dove at Fennel’s open maw, rushing inside and quickly pouring down her throat.

As Fennel was made to take in the next spirit, Lusamine and Sabrina watched on in excitement, Lusamine in particular unable to look away from the sight. Eventually the two women managed to look away just long enough to begin walking towards the other captive women, Sabrina settling behind Karen and Lusamine behind Lorelei.

Cynthia brought her lips up to Fennel’s ear, the terrified scientist squirming as best she could while the Polteageist entered her body. “You’re resisting now, but just give it a bit and you’ll start begging for it.” Cynthia nipped at Fennel’s ear before continuing. “I know you saw how Sabrina started enjoying herself. It was nice seeing her gulp down a Ghost, sure, but you’re much more my type. So how about you show me just how much cuter you can be?”

No matter how much she tried to fight against it, Fennel found that her body was slowly giving in, her already weak struggles only growing weaker as the spectral Pokémon made its way inside her.

Soon Fennel realized there was no getting out of this, and so resigned herself to her fate, following what she had seen Sabrina do and heavily swallowing to take in the spirit.

“Good girl. It always makes me so happy when my girls are obedient. So much cuter when you listen.” Cynthia’s breaths were noticeably heavier than before, betraying her otherwise relaxed and ignorant demeanor and revealing she was enjoying this just as much as Lusamine had.

Lusamine giggled as she watched Fennel take in the spirit, before turning her attention to Lorelei. “Take a good look babe, you’ll get to experience the same thing soon.” Just as Lusamine finished speaking, the Polteageist in front began its advance, slowly approaching the Elite Four member’s face.

“What you’re doing is sick. I don’t know if you’ve got some big plan or you just do it cause it gets you off, but you’re monsters for doing it.” Lorelei spat at Lusamine, her words dripping with venom.

“No big plans here sweetheart, just some girls in need of bodies. And yours is very nice indeed.” Lusamine purred, briefly running her hands across Lorelei’s sizable chest.

“Cut the flirting. Makes this whole thing worse than it already is.”

“Ooh, so cold, sweetheart! Fitting though, I suppose.” Lusamine shivered exaggeratedly to emphasize her attempt at humor. “We’ll thaw you out soon enough, though.”

Lusamine’s hands darted back to Lorelei’s head, angling the woman’s view so she started right back at Fennel. “Come on hun, just look at how much fun she’s having now.” Sure enough, Fennel had now totally given in, gulping heavily and excitedly pushing forward as the Polteageist fed itself down into its body to be.

Cynthia was clearly enjoying the sight as well, her face flushed and her breathing even heavier now as she watched Fennel writhe and squirm in pleasure. “That’s it pet, just a bit more. Be a real good girl and give us one more big gulp, okay?”

Following Cynthia’s request, as the last of the Ghost type funneled down Fennel’s throat the scientist gave one last gulp, the sound echoing through the room. Fennel slumped back in her chair, mouth still agape as she relinquished her body to the Pokémon.

When she finally regained control of her body, Fennel quickly rose from the chair, dashing over to where Professor Juniper was still sitting, her body still weighed down by the Hypnosis. “Can’t believe a cute thing like you has been ignored this whole time. Don’t worry though, I’ll keep you company.” Fennel stood at the Professor’s side, idly playing with her hair as she looked back to Lorelei.

Cynthia joined Lusamine over at Lorelei’s side, clearing her throat to make an announcement. “All right girls, sad as it is to say, we’ve got to speed things up a bit. I think our other friends are getting a little impatient.” At that, Fennel’s hands made their way to Juniper’s chin, pulling her mouth open as Lusamine and Sabrina did the same to Lorelei and Karen respectively.

“Looks like we’ve got a regular old three-way going on!” Lusamine giggled at her joke, Cynthia scoffing in response to her friend’s crude humor. “That was funny and you know it. Okay, hop on in!” On cue the three spirits flew forward, cramming themselves into their respective vessels.

The instant the Polteageist entered Juniper’s body, she let out a loud moan, her eyes going wide both in shock and embarrassment. Lusamine and Fennel both cackled loudly, deriving a great amount of enjoyment from the situation.

“Wow, I think maybe you actually wanted this didn’t ya, baby!” Fennel said, teasing the professor as she took in more of the spirit, more moans spilling from her lips.

“Let’s take that as a yes!” Lusamine said, another light cackle following after.

Meanwhile, Karen, true to her wild battling style, struggled as much as she could, even managing to kick her feet out a few times as the Polteageist stretched her throat and filled her body. “Aw come on, there’s no need to resist. You saw how much the others started loving it.” Sabrina said, stroking Karen’s hair as she cooed more calming words into her ear. “I promise you’ll be so much happier if you just give in. It’ll feel better too.

Still though, Karen continued her fight. Despite what she had witnessed so far, she was certain that she’d be able to break free if she tried hard enough.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? I like that.” Sabrina’s came out in a low growl, and sounded less like they had been said out loud and more like they’d be projected directly into Karen’s head, the possessed Trainer’s breaths on her ear being the only sign she had actually spoken.

“Looks like you got saddled with a toughie, huh?” Cynthia shouted over to Sabrina. “Thankfully, Lorelei here is being such a good girl for us.”

True to her words, Lorelei didn’t resist at all, heavily gulping and swallowing down the Ghost type gunning for her body. Though she hated to admit it, Lorelei knew there was no getting out of this, so she reluctantly began drinking in the spirit in order to get this whole thing over with.

“I like my girls with a bit of fight in them. You might like yours to be pushovers, but not me.” As she spoke, Sabrina kept stroking Karen’s hair, much like one would a cat or dog. Karen’s struggling continued, though she was noticeably slowing down, her thrashing and kicking getting weaker as more of the Ghost type filled her body.

“I think I still got the best deal here.” Fennel said, her tone smug and superior. “Juniper here’s easily the best out of all of them. Just listen to those moans of hers!”

“Girls, please. There’s no need to argue.” Lusamine interrupted. “They all look absolutely precious like this. Throats bulging and letting out those little whimpers while they get taken over.” Lusamine’s voice quickly turned low and breathy, her excitement over the situation plainly evident.

Gathering herself a bit, Lusamine cleared her throat before saying loudly, “Okay ladies, just a little more for all of you. Do us a favor and let out one last big gulp okay?” Whether reluctant or not,, right on command all three women loudly gulped one final time, sealing the spirits in their bodies and making them all passengers in their own skin.

The three women slid back in their chairs for a moment, their new hosts settling in their bodies before all standing to their feet simultaneously. The group of possessed women all stared at each other, before cackling together, all of them happy in their new bodies.

After their laughing died down, Lorelei was the first to speak and break the silence. “Wow, you weren’t kidding, it really does feel amazing to get out of those damn pots and into a real body.” Lorelei’s hands wandered over her body, grasping at her breasts and ass as she got used to her new vessel.

“Yeah. How’s about you two show us how good it can really feel, hm?” Karen said, a seductive smirk spreading across her face.   
Picking up on the not so hidden meaning behind the two other women’s words, Lusamine began stripping out of her clothing, a low, lusty growl rumbling out of her throat, “Why, we would be delighted to, my dear…”


End file.
